attacker and the lover
by shirako39
Summary: this is about haru getting abused by someone and she goes and sees the baron


It was an nomal day in the Cat Kingdom and Prince Lume and Yuki was talking and was hoping that Haru was doing alright cause its been an year since what happened.Meanwhile Haru was at school and was thinking of the Baron.One night Haru was walking home from the shop for her mother these two men come upbehide her and began to attack her.She ran away after the men left and then headed to the Cat Bureau.When Haru got there she walked over to the white cat and then asked for the Baron.Just then Baron came rushing out cause he felt something was wrong the one who he loves.Haru looked at the Baron and then Baron looked and then said"Haru what happened".Haru looked and then nealed down and then told the whole story of the attack she just been through.Baron looked and then said"thats odd that is the seven attack this week of

young girls".Haru began to cry and then Baron looked and then jumped onto her shoulder and then said"do not cry you be alright,lets go to the cat kingdom and you can have an break there and the new king is Lume so you are quite safe".He smiled at her and then Haru smiled back to the baron.

Meanwhile in the cat kingdom King Lume and Queen Yuki was talking the garuds and then the huge doors opened and Haru Baron and the white cat came in and then Lume walked over and then said"Baron what you doing here and with Miss Haru".Yuki looked and then said"Haru whats wrong".Haru was hiding behide the Baron she knew the king and queen but she has been broken and bused and she only trust the Baron who she loves. Just then Baron said"Haru has been attacked and the attacks are happen all over the city i am getting word from other cats and Totos friends".Yuki looked and then said"lets get her treated in the hosptal wing".Baron looked and then nodded and tooked Haru to the hosptal and get her patched up and rested.Baron stayed with his love side.He was watching her sleep and then said"I will protect you for now one Haru".During the night Haru was having nightmares and seeing the attacker face and she knew him from somewhere.Meanwhile Baron was asleep in the chair with his lover.Just then the garuds rushed into the main room telling the King that the Dark Cats was attacking the outar walls and heading to the castle.The king looked and told the garuds to protect the main hall and the hosptal wing.

The garuds did what there king told them too.The king was ready to fight and the Dark evil cats came into the castle.Haru woke up and then looked outside the window and heard screams and then she gently knocked Baron to awake up.

Baron woke up and looked around and then said"Haru what is it".Just then the queen came in and then Baron looked and Haru looked and then yuki came in and then said"the dark cats are in the castle we got to get you and haru out of here".When they began to head out of the hosptal wing the Leader of the dark cat was standing there and then Haru knew his face and then said"the attacker".Baron looked and then said"I will protect you Haru".The cats laughed and then began to fight with the baron and the king came down to help.Toto an Muta came and help to.during the fight Haru and the Baron was running towards the other exit and then Haru was grabed from the behide by the black cat.Baron stoped when he heard Haru scream and saw the Black cat laughing and then Baron looked and then said"let her go".Baron was ready to fight and then the Black cat got his knife and held it to Haru's neck.Baron stoped dead and then looked shocked and then two more black cats came up and began to beat up the baron.Haru shouted them to stop.The Black cats headed out of the castle leaving Baron beaten up and left for dead on the castle floor.

few hours later

Muta and Toto was waiting outside of the hosptal room while the docters was treating the Baron.Just then King Lume walked in and then said"How is he"and then the docter looked and then said"he has lost alot of blood but he is strong he is putting an fight".The docters walked out and Toto and Muta walked in.Lume looked at the Baron and then said"you need to live for Haru".Meanwhile on the otherside of the cat kingdom.The Dark cats tooked Haru to there hideout which the leader is the father of the prince lume.The old king of cat kingdom.Haru was thrown into an spare room and she sat on the bed crying and was thinking the baron was dead.Just then the doors opened and the old king of cats came in and saw his princess.Haru looked and told him to stay away from her.He laughed evily and then walked over to Haru and began to touch her and kiss her.During the rape she was crying and said in her mind"Baron help me please".Back at the castle Baron woke up and knew that his love is in danger.He tryed to sit up but Muta stoped him and then said"easy there Baron you can't not move yet".Baron looked at Muta and then said"where is haru"and then Toto looked and then said"she was taken by the dark cats".Baron looked and then said"i need to save her".Lume and Yuki came in and then said"you not strongh enough you need to rest".Back at the dark cats hideout the king walked out leaving haru on the bed feeling dirty and crying.She knew now when she was attacked in her world it was him and now he just did it again.

The Baron was laying on the hosptal bed and was worried and he knew that his love is in danger.Meanwhile Lume and the others was worried for Haru also just then the garud came in and said"The baron he is gone".Lume and the others rushed into the hosptal and saw the bed was empty.Toto and muta went outside the castle and cought up with the Baron and told him to go back to bed.Baron"I need to save Haru,she needs me".Muta looked and then said"I will go and get the kid Baron if you promise to stay in bed".Baron looked and agreed with Muta.Toto tooked the Baron back to the castle.Lume and Yuki was pleased that Baron came back.Toto stayed with the Baron.Meanwhile muta sneeked around in the dark cats hideout and heard crying he opened the door and saw the kid naked crying on the bed playing with her paw.Muta looked around and found her clothes and walked over and told the kid to put this on.she looked and saw muta and nodded.Muta picked the kid up and carried her out of the dark cats hideout into the woods.Haru said"thanks Muta for saving me".Muta looked and said"I am going to keep an promise".


End file.
